Family Tree
by wrathuponsinners
Summary: An unexpected attack happened that caused great havoc upon the family living somewhere in the forest...Rated M for adult swearing and such, Au,,,More warnings inside...


Disclaimer: whatever

Summary: At the night of sometime, an attack happened that caused great havoc upon the family living somewhere in the forest.

Warning: OOC, OC, alive Kushina, Minato, Uchihas, Humour, Orochimaru still on Konoha, alive Rin and Obito, Kyuubi on Konohamaru, wise Naruto, some bashing, my own techniques/ or I don't know actually, Naruto has an older brother and older sister.

Note: If a technique was copied from another story, I apologize, but if it happened, then it happened accidentally, I wrote the techniques using my own mind.

OC: Will be realised on the next chappie

Pairing: I don't know

* * *

**FAMILY TREE**

Chapter 1

**Separation**

"The family that prays together stays together"

Cheerful laughter surrounded the small cottage inside the woody forest of somewhere. The family, who consisted of a dad, a mom, a big brother, a big big sister, and a little brother, was still somewhat fine with their life in the forest albeit they were aware that civilization was far from them. For them, all the satisfaction of life can be easily found in the place where they live.

Foods can be hunted, a house is not a problem, a river is near, and other people will never be a bother. It seemed perfect as a lifestyle, but unfortunately, there's always a dilemma that occurs in every good satisfaction.

It was a very dark night sometime in the month of sometime. Oddly enough, there weren't any noise coming from the forest itself, no howls of wolves, chirping of birds and even the sounds of crickets. It was all eerie silent. The family, who knew that it was indeed abnormal, deemed to stay collected and firm for they knew that somewhere inside their living place, a shadow could be lurking.

After a while of composed breathing, the parents decided to let their children sleep for the night, whilst they guard the house, waiting for the non-existent enemy.

"I wonder who they are" said the mother in her night gown. Her flaming hair was waving with the cold breeze of the wind. Standing beside her, was her husband, who seemed to narrow his eyes among the vacuum darkness in front of their house.

"I don't know, but there will be no blood shedding when they are just here to pass by." The husband said, uncurling his arms from his chest taking the waist of his wife who followed his movement. They entered the house still sensing and waiting.

The moon stood high above the sky. Its normal colour turned red as clouds vanished from its sides. The meadows under was somewhat unmoving, as many awaited the upcoming assault.

Then, as the clock's bigger hand stood above, the onslaught started. Fired arrows were strike upon the roof of the house, whilst some of the hidden men scattered at its ground, looking for some survivor to escape so they could finish them off.

Surprised gaps were the first reaction of the parents, and when they realized what was happening, they moved according to their plan. The mother immediately gathered her feet towards the room of their child whilst the father went to the living, picking up a kunai nailed in the wall.

He grabbed it by its handle and formed signs by his one hand saying, "Mass clones jutsu!"

Many of him appeared, holding the same weapon, running in different locations. Some went outside via the door, some via the windows and others via the ground.

The enemies were surprised upon the unwanted counter attack. Many of them were killed astounded, unprepared by the astonishing attacks. The others who still stood unsheathed their own weapons, beginning to assault as well.

Weapons clashed making those flinching sounds. Bloods oozed out from different parts of the body and many will never be able to see the next morning coming.

"Earth style: Stone crasher!" a man who appeared recently said, slamming his right hand on the ground.

Then beneath the father's feet, the earth shook, realising two boulders above succeeding in crushing him, good thing that he was just a clone.

At the back of the man, the same figure whose clone was killed formulated another technique.

"Wind style: wind bullet" an invisible attack went straight to the enemy but the enemy sensed the assault, countering, he muttered, "Earth style: Rock shield" and a giant boulder appeared to his back protecting him from the great damage of the invisible attack.

The father bit his lower lip, annoyed at the fact the enemy survived, but no matter, he will win this fight.

Inside the house, whereas fire burned every furniture it passes, the mother who was panicking a little bit shook her children into awakening. Before the children were able to comprehend what was happening, the mother told them to go out via the hidden exit underneath their beds.

The children, at first exclaimed, not wanting to leave their parents, but reluctantly agreed when they saw their mother's confident eyes. In that moment, they knew they will survive, all of them.

After letting escape her children, she went outside through the window. She landed on her two feet, making hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu: Fearsome ravens" she muttered and ravens appeared from her shadows. She kneeled in front of them muttering, "Kill every enemy" and the ravens flew away unleashing their powers.

"What do you want, you big headed stone brain?" the father asked, simultaneously gripping the weapon by his right hand. He has cuts all over his body, starting from his arm to his knees, but none fatal wounds.

The enemy was not happy by the nickname he got from the enemy, thus, instead of replying finely, he replied by another technique, "Earth style: Stone dragon!" and a stone dragon appeared screaming with its terror noise.

"Dark shadow spikes jutsu" From the shadow of the enemy, who was still laughing his ass off, thinking that he already won by just summoning a stone dragon, spikes begun to appear, instantly killing the arrogant enemy.

The father looked to the new arrival; his wife who he noticed was empty handed.

"Kushina?"

"Yes?" Kushina smiled smugly to her husband, knowing that she was the one who killed the enemy, not him.

"Where are our children?" the father asked, albeit annoyed by the smug expression of his wife. Damn women.

"Huh? I let them hide in the secret passage. Why?" Kushina innocently said and was surprised by the reaction she got from her husband.

"WHAT!" As the sun appeared, birds flew away from the forest.

**Family Tree**

A knock was heard from the door of their house. The only girl inside was cooking, the first boy was training taijutsu, and the last one was doing nothing, thus, he was forced to answer the damn door.

"What is it?" the blonde child looked at the visitor who was wearing ninja attire and a konoha headband.

"A message for you!" the ninja replied, delivering the scroll on the child's hand and left afterwards.

"What is it?" the oldest sister replied, just going out from the kitchen. She then saw her little brother sitting on the dining table.

"A letter from that man" That phrase got the attentions of the two older siblings. They hurriedly sat down on the unoccupied chair in the room.

"Well, read it" the older brother said, crossing his arms to his chest, a mannerism he got from that man.

"Ok—_my children, how are you three? Are you doing fine? I and your mother are doing fine here in Konoha. I know you all are really mad at us. We really are sorry, and please accept our apology. As a peace treaty between us, I am hereby declaring that you can live here in Konoha, this place is really great you know. Don't worry, I am popular here, you see, I am the fourth Hokage now, aren't you proud of your father. I just defeated the nine-tailed fox you know, ah, you must be teary-eyed already, don't worry my dear children, you can always come to us, I do hope so. Please don't be shy."_

Opposite from the wanted reaction of the letter, the three children were wearing annoyed expressions on their faces.

"So, what now?" the youngest of the three asked.

"We kill them, that's it" the sister replied.

"When?" the middle brother asked.

"Today" the youngest of the three said.

And they went their individual packing.

The sister's thought, "I wonder if they will like my new technique, oh well, I haven't had a guinea pig for a while now"

The middle brother's thought, "Punch their faces, and kick their asses"

The youngest thought, "I wonder what worst torture I could do to them is. Oh, this is gonna be fine."

**Family Tree**

A blonde man, wearing the Hokage dress, looked outside his window, and seeing that his face is now carved onto the Konoha's wall, his grin became wider.

"They will be very proud of me" he said teary-eyed. It's been so long and he misses them already.

"Really now?" A red-haired woman appeared on the man's side, leaning her head on his chest.

"Of course, they would, I'm their father after all-but I'm really worried whether they would come or not." The father sighed, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"They would, and we should not worry about that. We have other things to be worried about"

"And that is?" the father asked, looking at his wife.

"Our life when they come" and both of them gulped.

* * *

Lesson: The family that doesn't prays together, fights each other...

Earth style: Stone crasher- two boulders appearing at the sides of an enemy and crashing him.

Wind style: Wind bullet- an invisible attack of the wind.

Summoning jutsu: Fearsome ravens- summons ravens with red eyes, attacks are still a secret.

Dark shadow spikes jutsu- creates long spikes from enemies own shadows, weakness are still a secret.

Ty for reading...+


End file.
